Knuckles the Echidna (Sonicverse)
Knuckles the Echidna is the oldest looping rival of Sonic the Hedgehog. He spends much of his time in the Loops doing the same things he did in the baseline: Guarding the Master Emerald of the Floating Island from individuals like Dr. Eggman and occasionally hunting for treasure. Behavior Knuckles tends to be a very serious individual for the most part and takes his duties as Guardian of the Floating Island very seriously. As such, he tends to weather Loop variations fairly well so long as he remains able to carry out his duties. His only confirmed hobby is treasure hunting. History Exactly when Knuckles began Looping is unknown, but it was before the Crash. Immediately afterward, Knuckles assisted in activating the Mega Man Loops. At some point, Knuckles spent a Loop with a Jamaican accent. Beyond this, his experiences in the Loops remain unexplored. Abilities Fused and Variant Loops allow Loopers to gain abilities beyond what would be accepted as normal. Knuckles has displayed the following abilities: *'Gliding:' Knuckles has the ability to glide on air currents, giving him limited flight ability. *'Climbing:' Knuckles's spiked knuckles can be used to puncture even sheer vertical surfaces which he can then scale at impressive speed. *'Great Strength:' Knuckles can punch with immense strength, breaking solid stone and steel alike with his power. *'Chaos Force:' Knuckles can tap directly into the Chaos Force without using a Chaos Emerald and use its energy for a variety of purposes, many of which take on the appearance of spellcraft. *'Transformations:' Knuckles has picked up a number of transformations during his time in the Loops. **'Hyper Knuckles:' Knuckles's original super form fueled by the power of the Chaos Emeralds, or the Master Emerald in a pinch, and the one he uses most often. He sometimes gets grief over how pink the form is. **'Chaos Knuckles:' The result of Knuckles's bioengineered body being imbued with massive amounts of Chaos energy, this form essentially turns Knuckles into a living Chaos Emerald. It does have significant drawbacks despite being seemingly indefinite as using too much power can cause Knuckles's physical form to disperse, leaving him effectively dead unless a revival can take place. It is not a form Knuckles cares to use if he can help it. **'Knuckles Man:' Shortly after Knuckles and the others helped get the Megaverse online, it was discovered that the events had left each of those involved with a benign glitch in their Yggdrasil code that could be tapped to transform into their Roboticized Master selves and back. *'Extreme Gear:' Knuckles possesses a fair amount of skill with the air-powered hover racers known as Extreme Gears. He most often uses the board variety. *'Subspace Pocket:' an ability nearly every Looper learns, Knuckles can take an object and "hide it away" from the rest of the world. An item in a Subspace Pocket will remain there even if a loop resets unless the object in question is also Looping. Relationships Sonic: Knuckles is Sonic's oldest rival in both the baseline and the Loops. The two are quite competitive with each other, but they are also frequently staunch allies. Proto Man: Knuckles seems to relate fairly well with the eldest Light sibling. The Chaotix: Knuckles is good friends with all of the team's members and has occasionally served as the team leader. Shade: Knuckles's sometimes-girlfriend in the Loops. The two are known for being an off-and-on couple. Dr. Eggman: Knuckles is distrustful of the mad doctor at best. Rouge The Bat: Knuckles and Rogue have an adversarial relationship that borders on flirting, not helped by the bat-lady's desire for the Master Emerald. Category:Looper Category:Sonicverse Category:Characters